


Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando

by DonaSorry



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaSorry/pseuds/DonaSorry
Summary: Questa cosa girava da un po' nella mia testa, qualcuno forse l'ha già letta sul mio Tumblr Dona78.tumblr.com è la prima cosa che scrivo su di loro non so se c'è ne saranno altre, spero che vi piaccia.





	Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando

Si sentiva così vuoto, così impotente e soprattutto così solo.

Ogni mattina si svegliava, apriva i social, sfoderava il suo selfie migliore o la foto di fine concerto della serata prima, ma si sentiva incompleto, era questa la parola esatta.

Sperava che da fuori non si notasse, credeva di riuscire a nascondersi, ma ormai l’avevano capito tutti o quasi. Lo intuiva dai commenti che leggeva su Twitter e su Tumblr si perché al contrario di quello che tutti i suoi fans pensavano lui un account Tumblr ce l’aveva davvero!

Ultimamente però non gli piaceva più tanto leggere quei post, si sentiva messo a nudo, perché i ognuno c’era un analisi attenta dei suoi sentimenti.  
Possibile che tutti avessero capito tranne chi doveva capire! 

Stava ripensando alla sera prima, a Chieti, non aveva resistito, sentiva un bisogno disperato di urlarlo al mondo intero e allora aveva iniziato ad intonare

“Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando”

Il pubblico si era meravigliato, nessuno si aspettava quella scelta, ma ogni piccola parola di quel brano era dedicata a Lui e voleva che in qualche modo gli arrivasse, sapeva che se ne sarebbe parlato tanto e così era stato.

-Se fossi tu al posto mio Ad osservarti bene come ti muovi E con le mani ti accarezzi i capelli Ah, se fossi tu, amore mio, ad indossare per un ora i miei occhi, saresti nudO per 60 minuti-

È si, era bellissimo il “suo” Bizio quando era imbarazzato e si toccava i capelli. Ermal ogni volta si incantava a guardarlo, quando suonava, quando parlava, quando semplicemente si addormentava sul divano troppo stanco dopo le prove.

-Ma quanto pesa l’anima? 21 grammi soltanto ma i più pesanti che un uomo ha-

E lui si sentiva così, schiacciato da questo peso, schiacciato da questo tenersi tutto dentro. 

\- Guarda il cielo sopra la città che sta dormendo, un lampione ci illumina il letto, era una vita che ti stavo aspettando. Questa casa è piccolissima ma è la più bella del mondo, mentre ti guardo sognare Io penso era una vita che ti stavo aspettando. Eccoti adesso –

E lui che per una vita intera si era sentito fuori posto, finalmente si sentiva a casa ogni volta che era a Roma e si fermava da Fabrizio, e quella casa gli sembrava davvero la più bella del mondo, perché lì era iniziato tutto. Li avevano scritto la loro canzone, li l’aveva visto sognare ad occhi aperti la loro partecipazione a Sanremo e li aveva capito che era una vita che lo stava aspettando. 

\- Se fossi tu come sono io, che sbaglio sempre tutti i tempi dei verbi per declinare il cuore e tutti gli errori. Ma quanto pesa l’anima? 21 grammi soltanto, ma i più leggeri che un uomo ha – 

Lui che era tanto bravo con le parole ma quando doveva parlare con Fabrizio si perdeva, lui che aveva bisogno di liberarsi di questo peso e di tornare a fare essere la sua anima leggera. 

\- Guarda il cielo sopra la città sembra un mare infinito, c’è una stella che bagna il tuo viso mentre ridi prendendomi in giro. Sei bellissimO anche quando sei incazzatO col mondo, mentre ti guardo sognare Io penso Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando – 

Quella città Roma, che gli aveva rubato il cuore, dove avevano calcato ogni angolo ridendo e prendendosi in giro. L’aveva visto incazzato a Sanremo ma Fabrizio non aveva mai perso la sua bellezza, era un anima pura e questo era il motivo per cui si era innamorato di lui, il motivo per cui dopo 9 anni aveva posto fine alla sua relazione con Silvia. 

Ecco non faceva più fatica ad ammetterlo con se stesso, però aveva paura di confessare a Fabrizio quelli che fossero i suoi veri sentimenti, perché aveva paura che magari lui non li ricambiasse e che potesse perderlo per sempre. 

Quindi quando senti il suo telefono squillare e dall’altra parte quella voce tanto amata dirgli 

“Compareeeee, hai fatto il botto ieri, hai cantato Era una vita che ti stavo aspettando! Ho visto il video su Twitter. E vero che non lo so usà, ma me so arrivate 3000 notifiche e a una ciò beccato!” 

E Ermal non sapeva cosa dire, avrebbe voluto dire “Era per te, parlavo di te” ma gli uscì un

“Ti è piaciuta?” 

“E certo! A parte che te puoi cantare anche il ballo del qua qua che te riesce tutto bene, poi vuoi mettere la tua versione con quella di Renga, Mo ce ripigliamm’ tutt’ chell che è ‘o nuost’” disse citando Gomorra e inizio a ridere

Ermal ricacciò in un angolo di quei 21 grammi di anima i suoi sentimenti per l’ennesima volta e rispose

“Ovvio Bizio, l’ho fatto per quello!”

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa girava da un po' nella mia testa, qualcuno forse l'ha già letta sul mio Tumblr Dona78.tumblr.com è la prima cosa che scrivo su di loro non so se c'è ne saranno altre, spero che vi piaccia.


End file.
